Cho Chang and the guardian corps
by Toxicsnake91
Summary: OK this is a story based mainly around Cho. Just thought of what if Cho had been in guardian Corps? based after the books. So far no idea on pairings so any ideas will be gratefully rewarded lol and rating might change
1. Cho's saviour

So yeah i was thinking when i read the Harry potter Cho never really got a big part so this is bascially all about Cho yes Harry and the others will appear sometimes but mainly about Cho, nearly forgot it's after the books

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the harry potter stuff or Final Fantasy 13 but i do own Snake Vercetti as it's my own invention

anyway enjoy and review if enough of you like it then i'll begin work on Chapter 2 but it might take a while sorry i've got another story on the go and have college and stuff so sorry if takes a while oh

"OK Kreacher" Cho said to the house elf "I'm going to the market to get something for tea, when everyone gets back please tell them where I have gone". Cho Chang had long black hair and piecing sapphire blue eyes, she was wearing a white short sleeve t-shirt and black denim jeans with black shoes.

The tiny house elf bowed his snout like nose brushing his long toes Cho smiled and headed out to the market, as she left the dungeon kitchen of number twelve Grimauld place she headed up the stairs and bumped into Harry on her way out. Harry Potter he had short untidy black hair with emerald green eyes, he was wearing a leather jacket and blue denim jeans with white trainers.

"Sorry Cho" He said scratching the back of his head "Didn't see you there ".

"It's OK I was just going the market to buy something for tea tonight" She replied smiling.

"I'll come with you then" Harry said "I've got nothing else on".

"No that's alright" Cho said still smiling "It'll be quicker if I go alone, don't worry I'll be fine if I see any death eaters I'll get out of there". Harry nodded as Cho exited out into the courtyard and the fresh air standing there still she looked out over the scene, when she saw it was clear she apparated away and to the nearest market.

"I've been waiting for three hours" Snake said down the phone "If you didn't want to meet me then you could have told me, no one stands me up you've made an enemy of me and now you're life will be miserable I'll see to that". Snake hung up his mobile and put his face in his hands thinking about what was happening, his life seemed to have been heading into a downward spiral for the past few weeks.

Snake Vercetti he had short black hair, electric blue eyes, he wore a jacket pulled over a white short sleeved t-shirt and blue denim jeans with black trainers. Getting up from the bench he was sat on he headed into the nearest newsagents and grabbed a bottle of coke and a packet of crisps and exited almost walking into a rather pretty black haired girl who seemed to be struggling with a lot of shopping, smiling at her Snake carried on walking with his hands in his pockets before he heard someone shout behind him.

"Please leave me alone" Came a girl's voice she sounded scared "I don't know anything please just leave me alone". Snake spun on the spot and saw that it was the girl he had almost walked into yet she was surrounded by four cloaked men, placing his drink in his left pocket and his crisps in the right he decided to intervene.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I think she told you to leave her alone" Snake said causing the four men to turn and face him.

"Stay out of this" One of the men said aggressively "It has nothing to do with you".

"I've had a really bad few weeks" Snake said refusing to leave "So it's easier for all of us if you leave now while you still can". The four men laughed at this comment but stopped suddenly seeing the smile spreading across Snake's face.

"What are you smiling about?" Said another cloaked figure stepping forwards "Move along".

"OK now you're starting to annoy me" Snake said the smile fading from his face as he counted the figures "Either leave of you're own accord or I'll do it for you".

"Try it" Said the first man pointing what appeared to be a stick of wood at him, the other men followed the firsts actions Snake merely smiled.

"You honestly think wood can stop me" He said smile widening "Well take your best shot boys but be prepared for pain". The four men shot red beams of light hitting Snake cleaning in the chest who stood there still smiling brushing his jacket where the lghts had hit him.

"Is that meant to be magic?" Snake said laughing "Not very good is it but since you want to play let me show you how it's really done". Within a split second Snake raised his hands and fired off four fire balls catching the cloaked men off guard as they threw there cloaks to the ground they vanished into thin air.

"How did you?" Cho began yet the rest of her sentance was cut off as twelve people decened on the place her and Snake stood guns raised pointing them at Snake.

"Snake Vercetti by order of General Lightning Farron you are hereby under arrest for the use of powers in front of humans" Said one of the men.

"Screw off Corps all I've done was your job" Snake said.

"Wait you can't" Cho began but the men ignored her and approched Snake handcuffing him and taking him away to the station leaving Cho standing there wondering what had just happened.

"You just enjoy causing trouble don't you" Lightning said looking through the bars of Snake's cell. Lightning was wearing her usual Guardian Corps uniform her pink hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Got your attention didn't it" Snake said refusing to look at her.

"What is it with you Snake? Do you enjoy making my life difficult?" Lightning asked pulling up a chair so she could sit down.

"You ended it with me remember" Snake said still not turning around "I told you I'd get you back".

"So getting your self arrested is your way of getting me back" Lightning said looking at her ex-boyfriend "You are such a child".

"I wouldn't have had to step in if your men could do there jobs properly" Snake said finally turning around to face her "Guardian Corps is as useless as ever".

"We got you didn't we" Lightning said glaring at Snake "You just have a problem with authority don't you".

"No Light" Snake said walking up to the bars "I have a problem with you and your crappy unit".

"Join us then" Lightning said standing up to be eye to eye with Snake which was difficult as she was three inchs shorter than he was.

"I've broken the law so many times and you honestly think that I'd join you" Snake said turning his back on her "No thanks".

"Fine" Lightning said sighng "Well you'll have time to think about my offer as your going to be here until someone comes for you". After saying this she walked away leaving Snake to his thoughts, as she walked back to her office her head was filled with memories of her life with Snake. She had no choice but to end it with him her carrer was taking off and she couldn't deal with distractions, her choice it seemed had been the wrong one as Snake had broken the law twenty three times since they had split up. Fang and Vanille had refused to talk to her since then yet they were the only ones who would bail Snake out she doubted that they would be willing to do it a twenty fourth time.

"I don't know his name I just need to see if he's OK" Lightning was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a rather angry voice coming from the custody desk.

"Is there a problem?" She asked entering the custody suite.

"No General" Said the desk sergent "I was explaining to this young lady that without a name she can't see anyone in the cells".

"I already told you I don't know his name" Cho repeated "I know that his first name begins with an S or something".

"I'm General Lightning Farron of Guardian Corps" Lightning said extending a gloved hand which Cho refused to accept "I think i know who you came to see, perhaps you'd like to follow me we can talk somewhere more private".

"Wait a second your the woman who ordered him to be arrested" Cho said fire burning in her eyes "What makes you think I want anything to do with you?"

"Annoied someone else then Light" Came another voice Lightning turned to see Fang and Vanille standing there. Fang's black hair had been cut to just above her shoudlers, her usual blue sari was tied around her shoulder covering a white t-shirt, Vanille however had her red hair tied into pigtails wearing her usual pink t-shirt with blue jeans this time rather than her usual fur skirt.

"Don't start Fang" Lightning said bitterly.

"Whatever" Fang said turning her back on Lightning to face the desk sergent "We've come to get Snake Vercetti again".

"I'll deal with this Sergent" Lightning intervened the Sergent nodded and retreated into the back room.

"What's the big idea?" Vanille asked.

"I'd rather all of you follow me so we can discuss this in private" Lightning said turning her back on the three girls and walking towards a near by room, opening the door she stepped back indicating the three girls should enter.


	2. Opening up

OK here's chapter two some surprises contained in this haha

anyway enjoy and review

"So this is it, once again locked in a cell" Snake said to himself laying on the hard wooden plank that made for a bed in his cell.

"Could be worse" Came a voice it seemed to be inside his head "You could be dead".

"You again" Snake said replying to the voice "Any chance your going to tell me who you are this time?"

"Not really" the voice replied as if mocking him.

"Fine whatever just leave me alone" Snake said staring blindly at the stone wall before him.

"You put yourself in this position" The voice said after a moments peace "You can't blame anyone but yourself".

"I wasn't about to" Snake said "I was going to attempt to sleep until Fang and Vanille show up to get me out again".

"Do you think they'll actualy turn up again? After twenty three times previous what do you think are the chances they can do it again?" the voice asked as if mocking him, Snake was silent for a moment "I thought so".

"What's the big idea?" Fang asked angry glaring at Lightning who sat down calmly in a chair indicating the other three should do the same "I'll stand". Cho and Vanille took Lightnings offer and looked across the table at her waiting for her to speak, Fang stayed standing glaring at Lightning as she pulled out a file which she opened and lied on the table before her.

"This is Snake's file" Lightning said speaking for the first time "Then again the only person in this room who didn't know that is you Miss.."

"Chang" Cho said looking at the file before her "Why are you showing me this?"

"To give you an idea of the man who saved your life" Lightning said this seemed to annoy Fang as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Snake's a good man and don't you forget it" Fang said "It's your fault anyway, he'd just started to fix his life up and then you dumped him and all that hard work went out of the window".

"As will this file, if you three can convince him to join Guardian Corps" Lightning said not looking at Fang.

"What do you mean?" Vanille asked before Fang could start again.

"My superiour is willing to make all of this" She waved a hand over the file before closing it "Disappear".

"He said 'screw off corps' when he was arrested" Cho explained "I highly doubt he'll want to join you".

"He won't" Vanille said "He hates Corps always has, always will".

"Vanille's right" Fang said sending a dirty look at Lightning "He'll never join you or your pointless group, so were do we pay the bail so we can get him out".

"You don't, there isn't any set" Lightning said this caused Fang to slam her hands on the table again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ISN'T ANY SET?" Fang shouted.

"Twenty four times and he hasn't learned his lesson" Lightning said calmly finally looking at Fang "The deal is, he joins us he gets to leave, not my choice just what I was told".

"Then let me speak with him" Fang said calmer than before "If that's not a big deal".

"Just you?" Lightning asked eyebrows raised.

"Obviously" Fang said coolly.

"Fine. Wait here" Lightning said standing and picking up Snake's file before leaving.

"Not sure who you are" Fang said turning to Cho "Sorry your getting dragged into this somehow".

"It's ok he saved my life" Cho said "I'm Cho Chang by the way".

"Fang" Fang said shaking Cho's hand "This is my fiancee, Vanille".

"Oh" Cho said shaking Vanille's hand "I didn't realise".

"Don't worry about it" Vannille said smiling "We don't mind". They all looked up as the door opened again, Lightning escorted Snake in, he was still wearing the handcuffs as she placed him in the chair she had vacated, she then removed them and walked towards the door.

"So your here then?" Snake said "Right pay the bail so I can go".

"Will you two follow me please?" Lightning asked Cho and Vanille, as they were leaving Vanille gave Snake a quick hug and left as Lightning closed the door, Fang sat down across the table from Snake.

"I get it your staying here with me so Vanille can pay the bail" Snake said sitting back in his chair.

"Not exactly" Fang said looking Snake in the eyes "They are refusing to let you go unless you join Guardian Corps".

"That's not going to happen" Snake said instantly "So looks like I'm stuck here".

"There's nothing we can do" Fang said "It's your only chance, you'll have to join them".

"I'll join them when hell freezes over" Snake said looking Fang full in the face.

"Just do it" Fang said "Put your pride aside for a second, this is your freedom we're talking about here".

"My pride. Are you kidding me?" Snake asked looking at her "Is that what you think this is? My pride? Don't make me laugh Fang, it's nothing to do with pride it's the fact I have nothing but resentment for these pathetic insects".

"You have proven you've got what it takes" Fang said reaching over and grabbing Snake's hands "You have a choice. Rot away in this dump or make it better for everyone. Do the job, take the chance I don't want you to be stuck here all the time, you'll miss the wedding and I want you to walk me down the aisle and give me away. You know why it's because your my.."

"Don't" Snake said pulling away and standing up walking over to the mirrored glass "I can't bare to hear that". Fang looked at the back of his head faint tears seeping out of her eyes, Snake saw her wipe them away as he looked at his reflection in the glass.

"I need you" Fang said he could hear the sadness in her voice as more tears fell this time she didn't wipe them away "I know that our lives haven't went well but your still...My brother".

"I failed you" Snake said placing his hand on the glass before him "I'm no brother when I can't even protect my own sister". Fang didn't say anything as more tears fell, she looked down at the the hard wood table and placed her head in her hands and let the tears come wave after wave of sadness crashed over her. Snake saw this in the mirrored glass and sighed, his choice wasn't just affecting him it was affecting everyone connected to him, he could still hear Fangs words echoing inside his head.

"Just join them" Came another voice it was the same voice from the cell "I doubt anymore damage could be done that hasn't already". Snake sighed again and made his choice there and then, walking over he gripped Fang's wrists and dragged her to her feet pulling her hands down he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry sis" Snake said smiling "You'll set me off, I'll do it for you". Fang gave Snake a watery smile and hugged her brother, he didn't like what he was doing yet he hadn't been given much choice in the matter, all he knew was that he was going to make Guardian Crops better than it was and ruin Lightning in the process.

"What about giving me away at the wedding as dad can't be here" Fang said still holding onto her brother "Oerba yun Snake".

"If you never call me that again" Snake said Fang laughed at this.

"As long as you don't tell any embarresing stories" Fang said back.

"Deal" Snake said smiling at the look on Fangs face as she pulled away "Come on let's go and tell them".

"I suggest you hold me back because I will slap that smug look of Lightning's face" Fang said holding Snake's hand.

"Least now that I've finally stopped running from my family I'll be alright now" Snake said as he opened the door.

"I hope so" Fang said lightly punching his arm.


	3. Answers

**Here we are with chapter three, sorry took me ages to post this i've not been able to think of anything to write haha, it's a short one but it explains some things. Recently made some changes to this not big changes just added in some missing words and some more information lol R/R**

Snake and Fang entered the dull light of the custody suite and found Lightning, Cho and Vanille waiting spotting Snake Vanille jumped up to hug him again before standing next to Fang to hear Snake's choice.

"I'm not doing this for you or because I want to" Snake explained "So as much as it pains me to say this, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow" Lightning said looking at him "Just come to reception here and ask for me and I'll come and get you".

"Fine" Snake said "Now, can I go or do you intend to waste more of my time?"

"You can go" Lightning said opening the door for him "Try to show some restraint on your way home".

"Whatever" Snake said pushing past her and walking off with Fang, Vanille and Cho following.

"Well you're free again" Fang said laughing.

"Lucky me" Snake said then he looked at Cho "Your that girl I saved aren't you?"

"Cho Chang" She said extending her hand which Snake didn't take.

"I don't shake hands" Snake said Cho put her hand by her side confused "Nothing personal I'm just not a hand shaking person".

"Fair enough" Cho said.

"I just have to know something though" Snake said looking at Cho "Why did those guys attack you?"

"Ever heard of a man named Voldemort?" Cho asked without shuddering this time since he was finally laid to rest all of the fear died with him.

"Never" Snake said looking to Fang and Vanille who shook their heads.

"He was the most powerful dark wizard ever" Cho said looking at the confused looks on their faces "Well anyway he's dead because my friend Harry potter killed him, the reason I was attacked by those cloaked men is because they're looking for Harry".

"Why are they looking for him?" Fang asked looking at Cho with interest.

"They believe if they kill him then it will revive their fallen master" Cho explained "It won't work though but they seem to be holding onto this shred of false hope".

"Seems that they're just deluded, sounds like someone we know" Snake said looking over at Fang and Vanille when he said this.

"Anyway I have a question for you now" Cho shot at Snake "How come those spells didn't work on you? How were you able to create fire without a wand?"

"I'm what's called a L'cie" Snake explained "Fang and Vanille are as well so is the 'charming' Lightning Farron, we're more powerful than the magic you use we can use it to attack like I did, we can use it to defend ourselves, we can use it to make our opponents weaker depending on what we are fighting or we can heal ourselves. I'm more powerful when it comes to using my magic to attack while others are stronger in defending themselves and others or healing people".

"Sounds dangerous" Cho said "Is that why you were arrested?"

"Yes" Vanille spoke for the first time "If we used our branch of magic in front of people it's dangerous to us and others around us". Cho fell silent the rest of the way back to her house thanking Snake, Fang and Vanille Cho entered Grimauld place and headed down to the basement kitchen with the shopping and started cooking still thinking about Snake and everything he had told her.


	4. Unexpected recruit

**Bigger note at the bottom**

"Get up or you'll be late" Fang said entering Snake's room and throwing open the crimson curtains, Snake pulled the covers over his head as the bright morning sun stung his eyes "Come on". Fang walked over and pulled the covers off the bed causing Snake to groan, he slowly opened one eye looking at Fang who had her hands on her hips.

"I'm not a child you know" Snake said sleepily "I can wake myself up".

"If I didn't come to wake you then you'd be in bed all day" Fang shot at him refusing to move.

"How long do you intend to stand there?" Snake asked closing his eyes again.

"Until you bother to get up or should I get Vanille to come and jump on you" Fang said smirking at the speed Snake had shot up and began getting dressed. Fang always used Vanille as a weapon to getting Snake to agree to anything, the last time Vanille had jumped on Snake he had ended up aching all day with a bruise on his elbow were Vanille's thin bony knee had caught him.

"Don't you realise I agreed to this I just didn't agree to be on time" Snake said as he and Fang entered the kitchen "Morning Vanille".

"Good morning" Vanille said smiling as Snake sat down.

"I know that you don't like it but at least try to make the effort" Fang said sitting down opposite Snake.

"I'm making an effort to show up Fang that's all" Snake shot back grabbing the glass of coke Vanille had poured him.

"You're annoying sometimes" Fang said sipping her coffee "Scratch that you're annoying all the time".

"Point taken" Snake said standing and ruffling Fang's hair "Catch you both later then". Snake quickly dodged a well-aimed punch to his mid-section and hugged Vanille before taking off out the front door.

"He's not going to last long is he?" Vanille asked as she looked at the door.

"Not a chance" Fang replied taking another gulp of coffee.

**XXX**

"You're late" Lightning said her arms crossed in front of her chest as Snake walked in through the glass doors that lead to the reception area.

"Do you have a point or was that it" Snake shot back glaring at Lightning "I agreed to join I never told you I was going to be on time".

"Just sign in and shut up" Lightning said handing Snake the sign in sheet, as Snake was handing the paper back to Lightning they heard a noise behind them turning on the spot they were shocked to see the black haired figure of Cho Chang standing there a bag on her shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late" She said spotting Lightning and Snake "Glad I got the right place".

"We weren't expecting you" Lightning said looking rather taken back at the new arrival "Why are you here?"

"Well I was thinking, I'm no use to my friends since I can't do much other than cook so I was thinking I could be of use to you. So I've decided to join the army" She said smiling.

"If she's here then you don't need me" Snake said turning to leave.

"Nice try" Lightning said Snake stopped and sighed.

"Worth a shot" Snake said turning "Don't expect me to listen to you much or address you as General or anything like that, I'm not some punk you can push around".

"Whatever" Lightning said as Cho signed in "Follow me then". Snake reluctantly followed Lightning and Cho as they were led to the field around the back of the facility, Snake kept looking at Cho wondering what she was doing here and why Lightning was agreeing to it like it was an ordinary thing.

"So general, what's the first task?" Cho asked brightly Snake couldn't understand this sudden change in the girl. From what Fang had said Cho didn't seem to care much for Lightning and now she was acting like they were old friends.

"Laps" Lightning said stopping at a rather large track "Twenty laps of this entire track should warm you up enough".

"Are you crazy?" Snake asked looking at Lightning "Twenty laps of this? It's like five miles long".

"Your use to running long distances this should be a breeze for you" Lightning said smirking "Help to run off some of that extra energy you seem to have".

"Mind if I change into my trainer's ma'am?" Cho asked Snake looked at Cho like she was out of her mind, Lightning however nodded and stood back.

"Well get going" She said Snake glared at her yet took off at a sprint with Cho following slowly behind, Lightning stood watching Cho with interest. Five laps in and the girl wasn't even showing any signs that it was affecting her, Lightning couldn't help but smile slightly at the girl maybe there was potential in her.

"Come on Cho keep pushing" Cho kept telling herself as Snake came beside her jogging.

"What's your angle?" He asked looking at Cho.

"Not sure what you mean" Cho replied "I'm here to train and join the army".

"Hardly an army" Snake said "Just some people who formed a group to help defend humans from L'cie that's all".

"Army or not I want in" Cho said "Like I said I'm useless to my friends if I do this I'll make a difference".

"Good luck" Snake said as he began to speed up "Just be careful of everyone else people tend to stab each other in the back when it comes to getting into a group like this, they're always limited to some places just keep at it, watch your back and I'm pretty sure you'll be fine". Snake nodded and took off once more at his usual pace, Cho could feel her breathing getting heavier and heavier, three more laps to go and then she could take a breather she thought as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Alright that's enough" Lightning said as they both went past her for the twentieth time "Take a little time to get your breath back and have a drink". Cho fell to her knees breathing heavy, she'd never been this tired in her life her muscles ached slightly as she drank from her water bottle wiping sweat off her face with a towel before standing again to hear what she had to do next.

"That was good" Lightning said looking at them both "I'm guessing you're both warmed up enough now". Snake jerked his head slightly while Cho nodded taking another drink, her lungs burned slightly as her breathing slowed to a steady pace.

"What's next then?" Snake asked rudely.

"Twenty press ups followed by twenty sit ups" Lightning said glaring at Snake "After that you get to have dinner and then you'll be training with two other recruits in a little basic combat training". Cho looked slightly worried at this she didn't really like the idea of fighting yet she realised that was the risk she would have to take working for the Guardian Corps regiment.

**XXX**

"Finally I can rest" Cho said sitting down at a table near the back of the hall with her food.

"So you're the new girl then?" a voice asked from behind Cho, she turned to look at the woman who had spoken to her, she reminded Cho of Millicent Bulstrode of Slytherin. Her black hair was tied into an untidy ponytail, she had a silver hoop earring in one ear and a stud above her left eye, she was wearing a dirty white t-shirt and torn combat pants with black trainers. The two women that flanked her didn't look any better than the first, the one on the left had her blonde hair tied into a side ponytail cut to just above her shoulder, while the one on the right had let her long fiery red hair flow down to just past her shoulders.

"HI, I'm Cho. Nice to meet you" Cho said smiling holding out her hand which none of them took.

"Listen here little girl" Said the first leaning forwards towards Cho, she could smell the scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol on her breath "We don't care who you are, we just came to tell you that you need to quit".

"It's easier than having us make you leave due to injury" Said the blonde on the left grinning showing off a mouth full of missing teeth.

"So you just toddle off little girl before you get hurt" Said the red headed one clearly trying to act tough in front of her two friends.

"I'll be the judge of who stays and goes thank you very much" Came another voice this one more familiar to Cho as she looked past them she saw the figure of General Lightning Farron headed towards them all, the three girls backed away with fear as they looked at Lightning her pink hair dancing as she walked yet Cho could see the fire in her eyes.

"Sorry ma'am" The three said in unison and took off at a quickened pace.

"Sorry about them" Lightning said sitting down with Cho.

"It's no problem" Cho said as she got the scent of strawberries, a nice change to alcohol.

"Don't let anyone tell you to leave here" Lightning said picking up her sandwich and taking a bite.

"I never would" Cho said looking at Lightning, she couldn't understand why she seemed to be staring at Lightning yet she had a feeling that she couldn't explain.

"If I were you I'd be careful" Cho was snapped out of her trance as Snake approached their table "You'll lose what little respect you have from this band of losers".

"As a General I'm well within my rights to eat with whoever I wish and to break up a fight in the canteen before it begins" Lightning said glaring at Snake, Cho felt something inside as Lightning said this, she couldn't explain it to herself she'd felt like this when she was dating Cedric. Could it be that Cho was becoming attracted to the older woman?

"Alright, finish up your food ten minutes before combat training starts" Lightning said standing up and smiling at Cho before stalking off.

"She'll just never learn" Snake said glaring after her "Oh well, she's not my problem anymore. I'll meet you in the combat arena". Cho nodded and continued eating her dinner in peace before heading out to the combat arena. Her mind was filled with the smell of Lightning's perfume, she couldn't understand her own feeling anymore but she wouldn't allow that to distract her. She was here to learn and to train anything else wasn't important yet she couldn't take her mind off the older woman. How elegant her walk was, how her perfume smelled of strawberries, how her hair danced when she walked.

"Cho" Said a voice next to her she jumped and looked to see Snake "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"No, sorry my mind was elsewhere" Cho replied blushing slightly.

"Well just try to keep it straight in here" Snake said as they entered the combat arena "You need your wits about you".

**There it is the next chapter that took me forever to think of lol sorry about that peoples**

**Anyways a few points that need to be rose, someone said choxlight pairing and i liked that idea so i have started to work it in not the way i'd planed but it'll probably change up later who knows lol**

**The whole thing with Fang at the beginning i just couldn't resist having her as the mother figure for the story even though she's Snake's sister it had to be done, she seems more of the hard parent than vanille would be who is the cheery fun loving girl that everyone wants to hug...ok maybe just me lol**

**Anyway my rambling's over hope you enjoyed and hopefully i'll be able to get a few more chapters out**

**ta tar for now**


End file.
